Be Careful What You Wish For
by MegaKiraraLover
Summary: ONESHOT. Inspired by a comic. "Do unto others as you would have them do unto you." OneSided?MarlVex Fluff-ish


Be Careful What You Wish For...

Summary: Inspired by a comic I've recently been seeing while surfing YouTube. Marluxia: Do unto others as you would have them do unto you. Vexen: -patting Marluxia's head- Yes, good boy. *(GROPE!)* Pre-KH:CoM, exact timing unknown.

Pairings: Possibly one-sided MarlVex.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. Trust me, if I owned Kingdom Hearts, Vexen wouldn't have died so patheticly and he would have the same voice actor as Hojo(ffVII) in the English version of KH:CoM. Go away now while I mourn this horrible loss.

WARNING: Mentions of things not for underaged eyes! Although nothing really explicit...

Note: This is my first oneshot in quite a while, so be kindly. Oh, and take into account that I am aware that both characters are at least faintly OOC, but bear with me. I'm normally a stickler for these things and they're IC enough for me.

_**Water Balloon**_

One good way of knowing Vexen's level of stress is to watch whether his eyebrow is twitching. The more it twitches, the more pissed off Vexen was; if it twitches more than once a minute, it isn't highly suggested to speak to him at that time...or probably for the next two hours or so.

So, naturally, it wasn't a good sign when Vexen was averaging aproximately six twitches per minute.

"Marluxia..." Vexen slowly said, gazing at Number XI with furious eyes. "What are you doing?"

For his part, Marluxia smirked faintly and reached up to brush his bangs away from his face.

"Watching you drip water onto the floor," he said simply. Another twitch from Vexen's eyebrow resulted.

"And _why_ am I dripping water onto the floor?" asked Vexen, his patience clearly thinning. Marluxia's smirk widened.

"Because I dropped a water balloon on your head as you walked into the room."

Another twitch. "And why did you think dropping a water balloon on my head would be an appropriate response to my entering a room!"

Marluxia gave a careless shrug. "Oh, I heard a story from Xigbar about a water balloon fight you once had," he said absently, gazing at his nails in favor of watching Vexen's eyes widen in surprise, then narrow in annoyance/"anger". "So I figured, 'Why not help Vexen recreate such wonderful memories?' Really, I was just doing you a service. No need to thank me."

"And did Xigbar ever tell you how that water balloon fight ended?" Vexen querried in an unnervingly calm tone even as his eyebrow, again, twitched.

Slowly, Marluxia blinked, glancing up as confusion alit to his eyes. Before he could respond-

"Aaah!" the Graceful Assassin shouted as frozen water fell over his head. As soon as the small tourrent stopped, Marluxia glowered at the suddenly smirking Chilly Academic, who tossed his own hair over his shoulder.

"I hate you," growled Marluxia. Vexen turned away, otherwise ignoring the response.

**:-D**

Five minutes later, Marluxia and Vexen were dry again and standing in front of the bathroom they had both just taken turns using to dry off.

"Now, what have we learned from this experience?" Vexen asked as if talking with a disobedient child. Marluxia glowered for a moment before a look of too-innocent regret crossed his feminine features. He reached up and clasped both hands in front of his chest.

"Do unto others as you would have done unto you," he simpered obediently. Vexen rolled his eyes, but nodded, reaching over to pat Marluxia on the head.

"Yes, good boy. Now if you don't mind-"

As soon as Vexen turned around, thin, yet well-muscled arms snaked around his chest and rammed him back-first into Marluxia, who leaned forward to put his chin on Vexen's shoulder, his face just hidden behind Number IV's hair. Before Vexen could react, one arm had reached upwards, dragging his shirt high enough to subject his torso to the uncomfortably chilly room (contrary to popular belief, Vexen _does_ maintain a normal body temperature) while the other burried itself in Vexen's pants.

A moan left Vexen's throat as soft, faintly scarred hands (when did Marluxia's gloves come off?) gently stroked his, er...well, the hands were running along...aw, screw it; Marluxia was carressing his balls.

"Actually, I do mind," snickered Marluxia, leaning forward enough that Vexen caught sight of the mischievious grin gracing the Lord of Castle Oblivion's features.

Vexen moved to at least attempt to respond, although how even he wasn't sure, but before he could, Marluxia suddenly drew away. When Vexen turned, the Graceful Assassin was already halfway down the hallway, tossing a hand over his shoulder as he called, "Lesson learned, IV!"

Faded jade eyes followed Marluxia's movements, waiting until he was gone before their owners let out a faint moan and leaned against the wall, glaring down at the betraying buldge in his pants.

"Well, the water balloon fight didn't end that way _originally_..." he muttered.

After contemplating that for a moment, Vexen groaned aloud. Great, there was yet _another_ memory of his Somebody tainted forever!

But as he uncomfortably made his way to his lab, Vexen couldn't help but mentally thank Kingdom Hearts that, this time, it was for a good reason.

Neither Even nor Vexen ever could deny someone/no one the right to learn, after all...


End file.
